


The Glasses

by Shina_chan19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Glasses, Insecure Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina_chan19/pseuds/Shina_chan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates wearing his glasses but John reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses

“No!” shouted the little boy.  
“Yes and you must wear them every day unless it’s bedtime and bathtime!” shouted his father back.  
“You can’t make me” said the boy.  
“Oh I will make you” growled the father as his inches towards the boy.  
“Richard, please, he’s only five,” plead the mother. “Let me talk to him.  
Richard stares at his wife and finally nodded and left the room.  
“Don’t make me wear those hideous things, mummy” said the boy.  
“Sherlock dear, you have to wear them or otherwise, you’ll be as blind as a bat!”  
“But they make me looked stupid”.  
“Sweetheart, listen this is the fifth pair you ‘broke’ and mummy and daddy couldn’t go out and buy a pair every two weeks. Money doesn’t grow on trees, you know”.  
Sherlock didn’t say anything and doesn’t want to say anything.  
“Please Sherlock,” said his mother softly. “If you wear your glasses, you can have a bowl of ice-cream every day after dinner”.  
Sherlock’s face lit up at the thought of eating ice-cream every day and said “Okay!”  
His mother smiled and said “good and here’s your new pair”.  
Sherlock nodded and carefully took the glasses out of the case and stare at them. They’re shiny and black-rimmed.  
Sherlock slide the glasses behind his ears and adjust them.  
His mother smiled and kissed his mass of dark curly locks.

So Sherlock wore them despite being pushed around and being called names, but it’s worth it for that bowl of ice-cream.  
As Sherlock grew older, his optometrist made the suggestion of switching to contact lenses. Sherlock thought it’s a good idea, considering the cases he has to do. Though, from time-to-time, he would wear his black-rimmed glasses.  
Not many people know he wears glasses since he rarely ever wore them and sometimes go through months and sometimes years of not wearing them.  
Not even his working partner, Greg Lestrade doesn’t know Sherlock wears glasses.  
It wasn’t until John Watson, Sherlock’s friend and flatmate, swiftly came into his life.

Sherlock was trying to read something in the flat but couldn't quite see it even with his magnifying glass in hand, so he had no choice but to get his old black-rimmed glasses.  
Not long after that, John came back from work when he saw his flatmate sitting in an armchair wearing what appears to be glasses.  
He looked pretty smart in them or maybe even handsome.  
Sherlock looked up with a surprised look on his face and quickly grabbed the glasses out of his face and slam them down on the drawer beside and ran off to his room.  
"What's wrong?" called John worryingly.  
"I look stupid in them" called Sherlock back from his room.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you look great in them" said John sincerely.  
Sherlock opened the door with his tussled head poking out.  
"Really?" he asked in a small voice.  
"Yes, you look gorgeous in them" answered John.  
Sherlock came out of his room and down to the living-room where the glasses were. The lenses are cracked by the force of Sherlock's slam against the hard surface of the drawer.  
"We'll buy a new one tomorrow," assured John. "But not the same pair".  
Sherlock turned questionably at John.  
"Like what?"  
"Maybe a tortoiseshell or a more showy one, perhaps?"  
"I'm not Elton John, just to let you know" said Sherlock.  
John give out a small smile which eventually lend to Sherlock to smile as well.


End file.
